Desert Fox
by HimeFlye
Summary: "They used to be our allies a long time ago. A time that ended with my birth! You said he was great, but no one could be great who would. . ." Gaara's eyes flashed open, "Seal a demon within their child?" Tami Nara turned away, staring at her shadow.
1. Chapter 1: Shadow on the Sand

**~Desert Fox~**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Shadow on the Sand **

"_How it must feel…so much hatred and hostility…to be treated with an animosity so intense as to be annihilating…to have around you many who would deny you even the right to exist…" _

_~ 3rd Hokage_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Shikamaru. . . Please. . ." The sixth Hokage gasped, using the last bit of his power to keep the nine tailed demon fox at bay. He wouldn't let go, no matter what. The bloodied jounin beside him shook his head. "I can't do that Naruto! I can't do that to them!"_

"_I. . ." Naruto gasped in pain,"I wouldn't ask you. . . Something so hard. . . if it wasn't for the village."_

_Shikamaru's mind searched for any answer, any alternative, any way to save the people dearest to him. There was no other way. Biting his thumb, and struggling to ignore the howls of the demon, he began to form the seals. _I'm sorry Temari. . . forgive me for this. . . . _Using the last bit of his chakra Shikamaru Nara formed the seal, establishing the next jinchuuriki of the hidden leaf. In the destruction of the night, a newborn child began to cry._

_._

_._

_._

_**Thirteen years later.**_

"Are you ready Tami- Sama?" Haru asked. Tami nodded slowly, setting her unfinished lunch on the bench beside her. Standing, she grasped her small fan in one hand and her kunai in the other, following her sensei to the center of the training room. The walls where high, built of solid stone and circular shaped, as everything was in the desert so as to shed the wind and sand. She tried to smile reassuringly at her sensei as he clipped up his anbu face mask and took a defensive stance in the center of the room.

Angling her feet slightly, Tami focused her chakra. She was getting better, more controlled. She actually felt like this was going to be fun. Not the taunting sort of fun that hurting people often brought her, but the thrill of mastering the art of the shinobi. She took a deep breath, and smiled. "I'm ready Sensei."

He nodded, pulling his throwing stars from his belt.

Tami swung her fan, spinning and dodging the array of kunai and other sharpened objects. She ducked. Hot red chakra sparked at her fingertips. _Oh no!_ Tami thought in panic, trying to push the power back down. _Control_, her uncle had said, _It takes a strong mind to fight with Demons._ With a tearing burst that she could feel through her entire body, the chakra burst forth, adding to her own weak wind style jutsu. She only had enough time to see the frightened look in her tutor's eyes before he was violently thrown backwards.

Haru raised his arms to protect his face, sandals sliding across the floor as he fought for a grip. There was a quick stop as his head snapped against the wall with a sickening sound. He fell limply with a plop, dazed for a moment.

Tami quickly lowered her fan, eyes wide. _Na! Don't do this now!_ "Sensei!" Haru groaned and rolled over, clutching his head. He slowly stood, face pale. "Alright Tami. . . lets try again, keep control."

"No," Tami said, shutting the small hand fan. The purple cloth folded easily in her fingers as she made a protective fist around it.

"Tami, we're trying again. Use less chakra this time and focus on more blows rather then just one large one."

"No."

"Come on, you can do this. We've been preparing all day. Shorter bursts, more control."

_I could kill you_. Tami thought. The idea didn't sound half bad, He was obviously weak if he couldn't even take a proper blow. Tami shook her head, chasing the thoughts away. _Stop it!_ She thought. _He's extra strong, and he's the only one who has actually cares if I graduate or not! He's the only one who's stayed!_ She took a deep breath, flipping open her fan with a short flick of her wrist. ". . .I. . I'll try. . ."

She was still trying to get used to the movement of the fan, trying to figure out how to connect her chakra with that of the air around her, controlling it to her will. While many students her age already had full sized fans, her teacher had given her a simple hand tool, really no more then six inches tall, if that. She had to aim steady and sure to make it work properly. Everyone seemed to think that since her mother had been such an expert with wind chakra that she ought to be as well. _Well I'm good at __one thing._ Tami thought, watching her teacher slowly and painfully retake his position. _I'm_ _good at hurting people. _"You asked for it_." _she whispered, making a sign with her hand. With a wave of her hand she felt the power break forth. She cringed as she watched her sensei get thrown backwards again. Still, she did feel more focused then before. _Lessen up a little._ _Keep going. . . Finish what you started! _Tami spun, pulling the air around her so that she had even more force. The power hit her tutor as he tried to dodge. The air spun him around as he flew upwards. Haruo turned slightly, making a controlled hit to the wall and jumping downwards again. Tami was ready for this. Forcing her chakra into her major chakra points, she sent a burst of wind towards him, shaking everything around her. Her sensei went flying again, hitting the wall behind him and collapsing to the ground in a heap. He didn't get back up this time.

_NA! _ Tami thought in panic. She tossed the fan away as if it were some sort of monster. Haru rose slowly and painfully, only able to rise to his knees. He clutched his chest and coughed blood.

"Sensei?" Tami took a step forward to help him.

"Stop," he gasped, warning her away.

Tami froze. "Sens. . ./" She could hear footsteps outside the training room door. The other students where coming in from field practice. Her sensei was going to die, right here, right now, in front of everybody; and it was all her fault. Not even the Kazekage could hide this from everyone.

Haru coughed again.

"I'm sorry sensei!"

He weakly raised a hand to silence her again, then stood slowly. Not meeting her eyes, he stumbled out of the room and away from her.

"Sensei!" her fists trembled as the other students came into the room. The instructors struggled to shut the doors as quickly as they could, shutting out the growing storm outside. Then the silent whispers started, the fearful glances. Tami lowered her head, trying to turn invisible, but it never worked.

"Is that blood on the floor?" Someone whispered.

"Where's her guard?"

"We shouldn't be here."

"Shut up. Do you want to tick her off?"

Suddenly, the outside door of the arena flew open. A wave of sand blew upward from the storm. It threatened to come inside, but was pulled back by the shadowed figure in the doorway before it could cross the threshold. The Kazekage entered and everyone fell silent. The last time he had visited this school was when Tami had sent her entire class to the hospital during sparring trials. Tami looked away quickly, not meeting the man's face.

"I need this room." The kazekage said. He looked at the students through dark rimmed eyes, though the pupils were an aqua green. "The rest of your classes will be held in the second training building."

There was no argument, everyone in the room left as quickly as they had come, even with a storm outside. Tami stared at the floor,"I'm sorry. . . I told him to stop, It's his own fault. I said I was done. I'm done."

The Kazekage walked up to her, arms folded in front of himself. Even though he was not considered very tall, he still made an imposing figure.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted quickly. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine. I want you to spar with me for the rest of your lesson," Gaara said.

Tami looked away. She normally loved to spar with her uncle, but lately there had been a growing fear that someday. . . She might hurt him too. "I. . . I can't" she stuttered. The Kezekage looked at her sternly, his eyes unreadable as he stared into her soul; he was the only one who fully understood what was hidden there.

"I'm tired of people being afraid of me!" Tami wiped her eyes quickly. "Sensei Haru too, I thought he cared about me, he tried so hard too! But he's scared. Just like everyone else. He ran away."

"He did not run," The Kazekage said.

"He did!"

"Haru-san was not running from you. He heard the others coming in from practice and did not want them to see the injuries you caused. He didn't want them frightened."

"How can you be so trusting?" Tami shouted "You don't understand!"

"Do not lie to me," Gaara said, "especially when you know the truth. Fight me."

When she did not answer, his expression darkened, "Try to destroy me Tami I know you want too."

Tami glared at him, her chakra building with excitement. This was someone she could lash out on, someone she could pretend to blame even if it wasn't his fault. She could use everything she had and it didn't matter if foxy had a bit of freedom because no one, not even demons could possibly hurt her uncle. "You asked for it" She flipped open her tiny fan.

A large cork flew across the room and landed at her feet. "Concentrate." The Kazakage commanded. "Talk out loud if it helps you."

Tami faced her opponent, "I've been practicing," she said.

"I hope so." Gaara replied.

Tami held her fan, raising her other hand into a sign. "Wind Saber!"With a sharp twist of the wrist she sent her shot lashing forward, balancing on her feet carefully as she focused to control the invisible blade. She had to be strong, precise,and fast; to even have a chance of getting through her uncle's sand shields. Gaara moved his fingers in front of his eyes. He didn't have to say a word.

A burst of sand shot forward, blocking her blow before it hit. In the same instant the sand rushed across the floor. Tami gasped and spun away, rolling into a crouch. The desert grains swerved to hit her and she jumped. As she landed she spun and waved her hand, throwing the sand away from her. She smirked at her uncle, only to see his emotionless eyes directed to a point somewhere past her shoulder.

_Oh crap._ She ran to her left, only missing the sand by a hair's width as it fell from behind her.

"You need to stop the source of the attack." Gaara reminded coldly.

_Ya, I know that!_ Tami thought, grimacing as she fought the sand with invisible knives made of chakra. B_ut to do that I have to get close!_ She made a series of signs, and with a yell jumped upward, feeling the wind lift her. While in the air she forged another blade. "Wind Blade of death!" she shouted.

Gaara raised his eyes slightly, _That's a new one_. His niece had a habit of randomly naming any new technique she came up with on the spot. The chakra blade was well formed and dense however, and he he watched carefully as Tami pulled it forward. With a flick of her fan she sent it towards him. The air sparked with power, The aura of her own chakra, infused with the hot red power of the demon.

As the saber neared it's target, Tami reached into her belt and pulled out her throwing stars. She tossed them after the blade. If Gaara focused on the first attack the throwing stars might still get through his defense. Tami smiled inside herself. This could work. She had used just the right balance to complete her task without destroying anything unintentionally. _Take that Demon Fox_. She smiled, using her fan to send a second chakra blade just in case the first one didn't work. Then she felt it. The Kyuubi inside her raged, throwing her chakra out of balance. _Darn it! Not now. Not again! _The blast sent her backwards into a wall. _Uncle Gaara! _

Gaara smashed her first wind blade, and the throwing stars hit a thick wall of sand. He chose to dodge the second blade, replacing himself with an random object from the other side of the room as the sand shattered beneath the force of wind. Tami hit the wall gasping for breath. She felt herself falling. _I can't fight without destroying everything, and I can't control it while fighting. . . _

Sand rose like a wave and crashed down on her, wrapping like a snake around both ankles, her waist, then crisscrossing around her shoulders. She cried out, looking down to see Gaara's hand outstretched towards her. The sand covered her face, her nose and her mouth. She shut her eyes against the sting. The Kyuubi moved about, irritated and worried by the sand, but Tami concentrated all her chakra on the seal, she felt herself relax as she fell.

She landed softly. The sand broke away as it hit the floor, forming a cradle to cushion her fall. For a moment Tami just lay there, stunned and dazed. The netting around her legs were full of grit. _Next time, I'm wearing long sleeves_ she thought, rubbing the scratches on her arms and rolling over to brush off her skirt.

Gaara appeared in front of her, "Stand up." he said coldly.

She did so quickly. The sand around her feet retreated, flowing back up into the gourd Gaara wore strapped to his shoulder: All except for a little wisp of sand which swirled upward into his hands. He toyed with it there, and it calmly and obedient did as he directed, never breaking free from the invisible cage he made with his fingers. "We're not finished yet."

Tami rubbed her arm tentatively, and nodded.

". . . I want to teach you a new jutsu"

"A new one? But. . . I can't even do these others! They never work right for me!"

"Don't argue. Just get ready."

Tami breathed deeply, trying to calm her chakra.

Gaara watched her, letting the sand fall through his fingers. It floated upward and latched itself onto the gourd, becoming a part of it. Tami had her mother's wind chakra, just as she had her eyes and hair. However, she lacked control, perhaps because of the Demon Fox within her.

Gaara shut his eyes, breathing deeply. Nothing seemed to work for the girl. She had no restraint, She knew she had a demon yet she made no effort to control it's power. The wind chakra in and of itself was wild and unwieldy, she needed something that took focus. She needed to learn not to let it control her life. He opened his eyes and looked at his young niece as she straightened her pony tail. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"Outside. We need sunlight."

Perhaps he should have taught her her father's jutsu long before this.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Now what?" Tami asked, squinting in the sun. The freak sand storm had vanished as quickly as it had began and the sand now lay in waves. The air shimmered with heat.

"Look down."

Tami did so obediently, ". . . Okay."

"What do you see?"

"Sand?"

"That's my jutsu, not yours. Try again."

Tami bit her lip. Her uncle hardly ever played with her like this. Playfulness meant he was about to do something she wouldn't like.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" she asked coldly, her guard up.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me." Gaara said

Tami glared at the hot sand beneath her sandals. "I see sand Uncle, sand, my feet, and my own shadow. That's all."

Gaara's eyes calmed, "That's right. Now, focuses your chakra on your shadow."

Tami felt her skin go ice cold. "No!" She kicked the sand underfoot, sending it up in a golden cloud.

"Tami, calm down." Gaara said.

"No! Everyone hates me as it is; I'm not learning a leaf village ninjutsu! Not ever. You can't make me!"

"The village hidden in the leaves have been our allies for a long time Tami. You are a part of them rather you like it or not."

"They _used_ to be our allies. That was a long time ago. A time that ended with my birth!" She scooped up a handful of sand and threw it at Gaara's face, something she hadn't done since she was a very small child. (He'd not let her go on camping trip with the other kids in the village.)

"How can you still trust them?" She shouted, "They're not our friends anymore. I don't know what Mom saw in my father but it couldn't have been much! I refuse to learn his jutsu! _ever_" She was breathing hard, hands trembling at her sides.

"Are you finished?" Gaara asked.

"NO!"

Gaara folded his arms, shut his eyes against the glaring sun, and waited.

"If you think you can turn me into my father, you're wrong! I know you said he was great, but that's a lie! No one could possibly be great who would. . . who would. .. . would..."

Gaara's eyes flashed open, "Seal a demon within their own child?"

An awkward silence grew between them, nothing could be heard but the distant wind beyond the city.

Gaara stood silently and stoically in the sand, "We gain many gifts from those before us Tami. You have your mother's hair, her eyes. . . her attitude. From your father you have skill and wit; then there is the demon. It's not a part of you however. I know these words can do little to calm your ache and hurt, but you must listen. The kyuubi is not a part of you, you are it's keeper and it has no control over your destiny. Yes it affects it, everything we touch, see, and breath changes out lives. But in the end it is your choice. It has always been your choice."

"Well then, I choose not to learn this jutsu."

"And I choose to teach it to you anyways. I have all day to stand here, and you know I don't sleep."

Tami glared. This wasn't fair. What kind of choice was that?

**.**

**.**

**.**

The shadows on the sand had moved from being just an afternoon spot around their sandals, to extending several feet to the side, "Fine." Tami said, finally giving in. She could wait until the sun disappeared completely, but her uncle was just crazy enough that he might actually make her stand out there all night like he'd threatened. Although he did sleep, his time spent as jinchuuriki to the sand spirit had made his 'stay awake' endurance a lot stronger then hers.

Gaara told her the hand signs one by one; and Tami repeated them grudgingly, focusing her chakra to her feet, and then to her shadow.

"Aim at me." Gaara commanded.

Focusing her chakra the best she could, Tami felt her shadow, almost as if it was another person. She could feel it running out of her body and towards Gaara. She shut her eyes to focus, pressing her fingers together. _Come on! Come on!_ she thought. With a snap, she felt her shadow grasp something. She looked up, blinking once.

Her uncle faced her steadily. His hands were near his face, his fingers copying her sign. Tami lowered her hands, watching as he did the same.

She gasped, "Did . . . Did I do it?"

"Yes. It's weak and ill executed. I could easily break it if I wanted."

Tami reached up nervously to brush her hair from her cheek. She quickly stifled a laugh when the Kazekage did the exact same thing, mirroring her because of the shadow possession.

"Don't play around." he commanded. As if to prove his before mentioned point, he moved his hands and Tami's shadow shortened and jumped back to her.

"Try it again."

**.**

**.**

**.**

By the time the sun set over the village wall. (a feat which took several more hours,) Tami could consistently make shadow possession jutsus, even if they didn't last long, reach far, nor hold well. She did however, almost manage to get the Kazekage to pick his nose.

After that, he spent a good hour lecturing her on _useful _tacticsfor the shadow possession. It was more words then she had ever heard her uncle say all at once and she determined not to embarrass him with shadows ever again, or at least not till her ears stopped ringing.

"Again."

"There's no sun." Tami said out of breath. Although she hadn't moved much since they started the exercise she was physically and mentally exhausted. Gaara just stood there, waiting. Tami sighed and moved her fingers near her chest, "Shadow possession jutsu!" _Who came up with that name anyways?_ Her shadow shot waveringly along the ground; taller then she was but thinner, and nowhere near tall enough to reach Gaara.

"See, I told you it wouldn't reach there's not enough sun."

"Keep it there," Gaara said.

She did so for as long as she could. Anytime she would glance up to see if she could let it go, Gaara would give her a death glare that told her she better not stop. So she held on to the chakra induced shadow, keeping it there until it was no more then a dark smudge on the ground. Finally, with a little burst of energy, it was gone.

Tami collapsed on the ground, trying to learn how to breath again.

"That was good Tami. You did well." Gaara said gently, standing above her.

She glared up at him, "I hope you enjoyed it, because that's the last time you will ever see me do it."

He said nothing, it was the kind of nothing that made her nervous.

"Aren't you going to tell me that I have to?"

"I told you. We all have a choice in the matter."

"hmmp."

"Are you hungry?"

Her stomach conveniently growled in answer. "No," she lied.

"Shame. I had ramen prepared for us at the house."

Tami's eyes grew wide. "Really? You. . . You did that for me?"

Gaara nodded once.

"I'm starving!" She stood quickly, pausing when he smiled "Wait. You're just trying to make me feel guilty aren't you?"

"Why would I do that?" Gaara asked, then gestured her forward towards the house. Tami couldn't help but glance back at the sandy ground once._ I'm still not doing it._ She promised herself. _I don't need some leaf village jutsu, and I don't need HIM._

_._

_._

_._

**Author Notes: Alright. There is chapter one of a story I should have been completely finished with months ago. Updates are going to a be a little slow because I'm working in a place where we don't have internet access, or even constant electricity. The good news is; this story is mostly already written. CaptainFlye has encouraged me to finish it up and get it posted. Since he deserves it, I'm going to try the best I can. (That's meant to be a good 'deserves it'.)**

**Anyways, please read and review, and look forward to the next chapter where Gaara and Tami get into another battle (A little more intense then this last spar) and Suna gets a couple visitors, one might just be familiar to all of us :) I bet no one's going to be able to guess who it is though. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Clouds over Sunagakure

**~Desert Fox~**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Clouds over Sunagakure**

"_Is there... somebody precious to you?"_

_~Haku_

_. . . ._

"_How do you know it's going to be a girl?" Temari asked. Shikamaru held his wife's hand as they walked through the woods lazily._

"_I just know."_

"_mmmm. And what if it's a boy?"_

"_I guess we'll have to take him back and get a girl instead."_

"_Shikamaru!" _

_He smiled at her, tightening his grip on her hand. It was moments like this which reminded him, despite the wars, what happiness felt like._

_. . . ._

"No." Gaara said. He resisted the urge to fold his arms in front of himself, it was an action that felt comforting to him, but was not becoming of the Kazekage, especially in this situation. The young Chunin shuffled his feet nervously, ". . . Lord Kazekage, the Hokage excepts an answer."

"I just gave you one." Gaara said.

"But . . ./"

"You may rest here in my village before your journey home if you wish. This discussion is finished." Gaara made a pointed nod towards the door, then stood silently, waiting for the young man to take his leave. The messenger from Konoha stood in shock and fear, but did not move.

"What is your name?" Gaara finally asked.

"Juson my lord."

"I don't know you. And you have never been here before."

Juson shuffled his feet nervously, "I am newly a Chunin."

"I was not aware there were Chunin exams in Konoha"

"Well. . . " said Juson, looking frightened. "They are very small now, they don't attract much attention."

"I see." Gaara said, he turned away and faced the window. "Who trained you Juson?"

"Um . . . My sensei's name is Rock Lee,"

"I see, and where is Lee now?"

"Pr. . . Probably training another team."

Gaara nodded. This boy had given him a lot of information in only a few words. First; the chunin Exams were being held unannounced, second, they were training and advancing teams unusually quickly. Only one bit of news was even partly good.

"When you see your sensei again, ask him to tell you the story of the chunin exams when I almost killed him."

Juson gasped quietly and Gaara was pleased, obviously this boy had great faith in the ability of his teacher. Gaara faced the young chunin, arms crossed in front of himself. "And after that, tell your Hokage that if your shinobi come here and try to take my niece by force I will kill them. Along with anyone else who tries to lay a finger on her or this village"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tami played with her chopsticks, slurping the ramen noodles the best she could in the flimsy take out container. She watched as a group of first year academy students played soccer in the sand. Personally, she thought the game rather ridiculous. But she hadn't played much so perhaps that was why. She stirred the noodles in the thick sauce and watched one of the young boys make a goal. Why was Uncle Gaara so late today? He was never late. He had been training her everyday this entire week, normally from noon to night nonstop. He hadn't asked her to do the shadow possession again. Gaara was the type of person who understood that one's power only extended as far as people were willing to obey, and he knew Tami wouldn't obey if he asked again. So, he was in a sense, powerless against her. She smiled at the thought, but it also made her uneasy. _Well I guess he could force me. ._ She thought. But she was never going to willingly make a human shadow puppet again. She smiled. _Shadow puppet. _Her uncle Kankuro had made puppets, least he had before he disappeared several years ago. She could barely remember him, but she still had a small wood doll he had made her, and a small canister of face paint. Tami wondered if he would have encouraged her to use the shadow technique, it was after all a bit like puppets. She shook her head, slurping up the last of her noodles and setting the left over trash beside her. "Darn it Uncle Gaara. Where are you?" She muttered under her breath, only to spin in shock when he answered her.

"Right here."

She jumped to her feet quickly. "You're late!" she cried in dismay, but she happily noted that he wasn't wearing his white kage robes, which meant their training session hadn't been completely canceled. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"The messenger from Konoha took longer then anticipated." Gaara replied "Really, Tami, you should have checked behind you once in a while. A Shinobi has to be aware of her surroundings at all times."

"I don't have eyes in the back of my head." she replied defensibly. But she knew he was right. "How long were you standing there?" She asked

"Long enough to let you finish your ramen,"

Tami grinned evilly _See, that's what I said about power. _She pulled loose the two small hand fans at her belt. "Where are we training?"

"Right here." Gaara said. "But we'll move a little ways from their game so as not to interrupt." HE turned, and she followed him down the street towards the center part of the city.

"This exercise will be control based," Gaara told her coldly, not looking at her, but at the path before him "Hit me with any force you wish, any jutsu you wish, but watch out for the civilians."

"What did Konoha want?" Tami asked, She nodded to a few people as they passed. They all ducked their heads respectfully to Gaara. This was one of the few times no one glared at Tami, that was because they were too afraid of the Kazekage.

"Pay attention." Gaara said "Simply flinging your chakra around, or that of the nine-tailed-fox could result in damage neither of us can repair. You must be watchful and careful."

"Do Konoha nin always where those dumb vests?"

"Tami."

"I know, I know. I'm listening. Get you, don't hurt anyone else. I got it."

"Good."

"Uncle Gaara are you alright? You look kind of pale and distracted."

He shook his head, coming very close to rolling his eyes, but of course not doing so."I'm fine. Now pay attention. I'm not going to go easy on you."

Tami flipped open her fan "Good. That's the way I like it."

He nodded, sand began to spin.

"Uncle Gaara?"

"What?"

"Can we have ramen for dinner when we're done?"

". . . You just had ramen. . ."

.

.

.

The sand hit her full force. Tami skid across the ground, bruising the back of her legs as she hit some rock steps. _No kid gloves today._ She frowned at her uncle, dodging again as another arm of sand extended towards her._ Isn't this a little rougher then usual?_ The last week of of training had gotten more and more intense, harder and harder everyday, but this was getting crazy..

Tami jumped and spun, throwing a handful of Kunai. They only got inches away from Gaara's shoulder before a burst of sand stopped their progress. The sand swept across the street, wrapping itself around and turning, rolling forward in a massive wave. Tami repositioned her feet, glancing at her pathetic, hand sized fans. Gaara had told her once that size didn't matter half as much as control and resolve, she wasn't so sure. With a quick upward swing she moved herself out of the way and perched on top of one of the buildings. The sand only barely missed her feet.

What was wrong with her uncle today? He seemed distracted. He wasn't instructing her near as much as he normally did in their spars, and even though he was clearly in control of his sand, his eyes seemed distant. Tami gritted her teeth. She gasped and was forced to jump rooftops as two large sand snakes attacked her from both sides. They crashed where she had just been, She gripped onto the windowsill of the nearest building, holding herself there near the broken glass shards breathing hard. _What the heck is he purposely trying to kill me or something? _She thought.

"Ah!" She rolled right into the window as the sand burst against it. The remaining glass shattering beneath her. She groaned as she hit her head against the wooden floor of the old school's storage room. She could hear a kid shouting downstairs.

"Sensei there's a sand storm outside!"

"Quiet Yuu, it is the Kazekage." a women's voice replied

"I want to go out and see him!"

"No you don't. You stay here. It's dangerous. We'll wait till it's over."

"Who's he fighting sensei?"

"I don't know. I think it's . . . /"

A man's voice over-rode hers. "It's that girl, the fox child. Stay out of their way. If we're lucky he'll kill it and be rid us the problem."

Tami clinched her jaw, brushing the sand and dust from her face as she stood, wishing she hadn't overheard the words. She knew people talked about her, but usually it was when they knew she was around, so it was quiet. She rubbed her sore arm.

"Now Hodo, you know he wouldn't" The women teacher replied. "She's his niece."

"All I can say is Lord Kazekage better open his eyes and see the truth before it's too late. She's a danger to us, He'll see that soon enough."

"Sensei look! The sand wants to come through the door!"

Tami held her herself shakily, glancing out the broken window _Isn't he going to come make sure I'm alright? _She walked to the window, staring out, but backing closer to the wall when she saw more sand spinning in the air, nearly getting into the window. She backed away quickly, almost knocking her head against an old mirror, She glared at her reflection, fighting the urge to touch the whisker marks on her cheeks.

"It's the truth." Hodo explained, his voice raising so Tami could still hear, almost as if he knew she was listening. "If he has the ability to care about us at all, he'd kill that thing before it destroys everything!"

Tami stared at her reflection, the image slightly distorted. _Would he kill me? . . . Is that what Konoha wanted? . . .was that why he was so late. . So distracted. . .fighting so hard. . ._ She rubbed the scratches along her arm, feeling the dampness of blood and roughness of sand _would he. . .I haven't destroyed that much right? A couple rooms, a table once. . .a few. . .Teachers. . . _She blinked several times _But I never meant to! Ins_ide her, hot chakra raged, reminding her once again who she was, how different she was. _He can't he wouldn't!_

Balancing her chakra in her feet, Tami lept back out through the window. She made a sand clone quickly, but Gaara hit it and made it disappear almost instantly. She jumped onto the roof and ran across the rafters, stumbling once, then jumping down and across the street. She made a slicing motion with her hand and the wind lifted her. Her chakra raged She barely manged to grasp the roof edge and swing herself over, her small fan slipping in her fingers and interrupting her grip. "You stupid thing!" She threw the weapons down into the street and ran across the rooftops as fast as she could. Away from the sand, away from Gaara, from everyone, tears stung her eyes.

.

.

.

Finally feeling far enough away to be safe Tami leaned against the partly broken balcony rail to rest, breathing hard.

"_If we're lucky he'll kill it. . ."_

"_She's a danger to us. . . "_

"_If he the ability to care about us at all. . ."_

Tami lowered her head slowly. They all hated her. Now they were even back biting her uncle, the Kazekage himself because of it.

She shut her eyes, picturing the way Gaara's sand flew up around him when he had entered the training room weeks ago, how it raised up to the doorway, but never crossed it, because he had commanded it not to. There was no doubt the Kazekage cared about his people. He would do anything for them.

"_The sand want's to come through the door!"_

The way the sand shoved her though the window.

He did have power. What if she, as jinchuuriki really had become a threat to the village? She has heard a rumor once t that she was the last jinchuuriki, that all the other bijuu were gone, destroyed in the war. . .What if . . . To protect his people. . . He really did have to kill her?

_Where would he do it?_

Would he take her out away and alone? Gently explain it to her and assure her it was the right thing to do? Or would he do it in a place like this? Now? Where the people of Suna could see and be comforted? The nine tails fox. Destroyed.

_No. . . No. . . NO!_

Hot sand stung her face,causing her to spin and almost stumbled off the rooftop as Gaara appeared, standing on a floating island of sand. He reached out his arm, directing the gold/brown grains. Tami rolled, letting herself fall off the building to the ground. She hit the street and ran, sand crashing around her once again.

.

.

.

Breathing hard, she peeked around the corner where she had hid. The sand at Gaara's feet began to break away. When his feet touched the narrow street the sand rose up and swirled around him. He looked down the street, his back towards her. Slowly his head began to turn, and he formed a sign with his hands. By the second sign she realized she didn't recognize the jutsu, but by the way the sand swirled at his feet she knew it was gathering for the kill. She had to stop him now! Tami shut her eyes, feeling a tear creep down her hot cheek. If even her uncle wanted her dead then what was the point of living anyways? Maybe it would. _. . NO! _She wasn't just going to be crushed into nonexistence! She wasn't going to disappear from the world for no one to remember her name. She was Tami Nara, she was somebody, she held the nine taild fox demon inside her so that stupid, ignorant, leaf village children could sleep at night.

That wasn't someone who was going to be crushed to nothing simply because no one understood her! No one else might have cared but she did! Tami threw her hands together and made the signs. They came easily and naturally, adrenalin taking place of all thoughts. _Shadow possession jutsu!_

_STOP!_ Tami comanded.

Everything fell still.

There was no crashing wave of sand, no uttered curse, no rain of blood from the sky. Slowly, Tami opened her eyes. A thin,dark line lay at her feet and barely made the turn around the corner. When she looked, she saw the strong dark shadow stretched forward, and firmly latched around Gaara's feet. He stared at her. Even his sand lay frozen around him. Tami mentally willed him to do as she did, and she watched as he lowered his hands.

Gaara's eyes flashed, and Tami could feel his attempt to break from the bond. He couldn't' budge.

"Well done." He said quietly.

"Why were you trying to kill me?" she asked, voice shaky, breathing hard

his eyes flickered again, and Tami slacked a bit so he could move his head, mentally grasping even tighter to his hands and feet so he couldn't attack.

"Kill you? I wasn't trying to kill you." he sounded genuinely confused, which was all the more proof. He never got confused! He was too powerful, too strong for that!

She shook her head viciously, fighting back tears.

"Is. . . that what you thought?" Gaara asked, his voice haunted.

She looked away. Feeling her shadow possession weaken, she grabbed onto it with even more force, so hard in fact that Gaara visibly cringed.

"Tami I would never . . . You're. . . " He paused for breath. "Let go Tami. I won't hurt you. I promise."

She was too emotionally exhausted to hold on any longer. Slowly, her shadow slipped away, falling back to her own feet like a cloak of night and she awaited her fate.

The sand around Gaara settled, then flowed upward into the gourd. He walked forward and stood before her. Tami looked up. Her uncle stared at her for a moment, his mouth moved once, then shut again. Finally he took one step closer and wrapped his arms around her, lowering his head near her shoulder and pulling her tightly towards him. "Tami I wouldn't hurt you. . . I. . . I love you." Tami's hands clutched the warm cloth, fingers nestling in the small section of cloth between her uncle's back and the gourd of sand. She heard a half stifled sob. _He's. . . Crying? _She clutched his shirt tightly and lay her head against the hard grit on his tunic. "I love you too. . ." She whispered. "I'm sorry.. ."

.

.

.

**Author notes: **

**So. . . Didn't move quite as far as I had hoped, but I had to get this posted before I just threw it out and gave up. Hopefully we can understand Tami's fear here, and Gaara's reaction to it. Most of the plot and background will be more fully explained in chapter three where we get the Konoha visitor I promised in chapter one, and the main action that drives the rest of the story.**

**All in all I'm not content with this chapter. Anyone who want's to tell me both what they liked, and didn't like about it please do so. I have a hard time with fight scenes and I'm not convinced I made Tami's fear of Gaara killing her real enough. So comments are welcome, tell me what you think. (I'll try and fix the grammar errors later, I just need to give this chapter a break first)**


	3. Chapter 3: Spinning Leaf

**~Desert Fox~**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Spinning Leaf**

"_It is precisely because we love that we sacrifice... and hate" _

_~Pein_

_._

_._

_._

"_Hurry Temari!" Ino grabbed the pregnant woman's hand. Leading her up the steps of the Hokage mount. Temari glanced backwards worriedly _shikamaru . . . _"I can't do this. I need to help."_

_The blond medic nin shook her head viciously. Dark ash was flying in the air like embers. Shouts of confusion and sounds of battle echoed through Konoha "You can't They'll be fine. I have to get you safe!"_

"_I can handle myself!"_

"_Too bad!"_

"_Why are you doing this Ino?"_

"_Because shikamaru told me too."_

_Temari froze "Wha. . .What?"_

_Ino breathed heavily, feeling light headed and low on Chakra "I don't want you hurt and I don't want anything to happen to the baby. I know you're a strong ninja Temari but you have to do what's best for your baby!"_

_Temari glanced back down the steps, watching as another building caved in. The very air felt hot and sinister. "Alright." she whispered. She gasped, grabbing her stomach "We need to hurry."_

"_I'll help you. Come on."_

_The two blonds made their way up the stairs. In all the death and destruction, a new life was about to be born. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

A few days after her battle with Gaara, Tami walked the hot streets of the city by herself. She was missing their training sessions. Her uncle had been especially gentle with her after their spar, treating her to Ramen for the second time in the last week, and being very careful around her. He talked more often about things that didn't really matter to him, simply because her knew she enjoyed it. However, duty called this particular afternoon and he had to see things prepared for the leaf village shinobi who was due to arrive soon after dark, several hours from now.

_Isn't this the second ambassador this week? I wonder what they want this time. _Tami mused to herself. _Why do they keep bugging us?_ She had tried to ask, but all Gaara would say was 'don't worry about it' and that, he'd take care of everything. He still seemed preoccupied however, despite his effort to act calm. So, feeling aggravated, Tami finally left him alone and took a long walk around her favorite stores, finding herself nearing the outside city gate with each step.

_What are you thinking? Uncle Gaara? What should I do? How can I help you? _

"Good afternoon," A man said happily from in front of her.

Tami stumbled and looked up. Standing before her was a tallish man who was smiling down at her. There was so much to take in at this moment that all she could do was just stare in shock. He was tall, with shiny black hair cut as if a bowl had been set on top of his head. A leaf village headband wrapped around his waist like a belt over a horrid green jumpsuit, which was bad enough without his vest which was also green, but not in any sort of matching shade.

"Is it not a good afternoon for you? Is that why you do not reply?" He grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

He was a strange sight! Sporting orange leg warmers around both ankles,and a large fan strapped to his back by a sash over one shoulder. Tami glared. What was a leaf village Shinobi doing with a wind jutsu weapon? Sure, other villages had wind based jutsu but the sand village taught theirs with special pride. The fan was developed by the first Kazekage years ago, as a great weapon, representing the beauty, poise and deadly art of the wind jutsu power.

All in all, this guy ticked her off.

"Good morning back" She said blandly, "What do you want?"

"I am Rock Lee, Ambassador from the leaf village Konohamaru."

_Ya, no du._ Tami thought, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"I am seeking the Kazekage, Gaara-sama."

Another obvious statement.. "You aren't supposed to be here until dark." She said, glancing behind the man to see if he had brought any companions, but he appeared to be alone.

"I do not like traveling in the dark." Lee said. "I made better time then originally planned."

_Ya, no kidding, six hours before originally planned. _"You dress like a dork." she finally said, crossing her arms in front of herself and giving him an evil look. Lee blinked once in surprise, "Excuse me?"

"That outfit. It looks hideous, and it can't be very durable in the desert."

Rock Lee eyed her up an down, frowning at her short, calf length skirt and her thinly knitted fishnet shirt.

"What are you looking at?" Tami demanded angrily. The shinobi didn't even have the decency to blush for looking at her.

"This suit is actually very durable, specially made I assure you. Now, in case you are not yet finished, I would very much like to know the name of the person mocking me."

"I'm Tami. The Kazekage is my uncle." _Ha! _She thought. S_trike him with the fear of the kage._

He gasped, then stared. "Tami – chan?"

She frowned at him. Why did he stutter, yet still looked so pleased? And where on earth did the 'chan' come from? how did.. how did. . .

Rock Lee paused, then tugged at the strap around his chest, releasing the large fan and pulling it over his shoulder. "Then I have the honor of personally giving you this. It rightfully belongs to you anyways."

Tami stared, she felt a chill go up her spine, though she didn't dare ask herself why. Lee had knelt on the hard packed sand and was carefully untying the sash around the fan's center. The knot came undone quickly under his deft fingers. Then, he lifted the large device. Even with his height, seemed to stand countless times higher. He handed her the handle edge of the weapon.

"It should have been yours years ago I suppose. We finally tracked it down and brought it as a gift for you." Tami stared at the metal near her hand. Her fingers curled around the polished edge. Etched in the very base of the fan, near the first of three handholds, was her mother's name.

_How. . . _

She had known her mother was a master of the wind chakra fighting style. She knew she had been a great shinobi. But she had never thought about the weapon she might have used. It was huge. Tami slowly undid the clasp and let the fan fall forward so that only one purple star mark fell off to the side. She felt the area. It was thin but hard, some sort of metal that was easy to handle with a bit of wind help. Strong enough to block blades.

"How. . ."

"Do you like it?" Rock Lee grinned (The only expression he seemed to know.) "She would have wanted you to have it I am certain. I am sorry it was not returned to you sooner."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why wasn't it returned?" She looked at him, searching his eyes for the lie that was sure to come.

He only shrugged. "It was very difficult for me to track down. Again, I apologize deeply." He even made a short bow at this point. Tami looked away.

She cared nothing for this man with his stupid haircut, and no taste in clothing. She was however, interested in this fan, How come her uncle hadn't made an effort to see it returned before now?

"Ah, here we are." Rock Lee said, straightening from his bow and looking over Tami's shoulder.

Two members of the sand village black ops team walked over, nodding their heads in greeting.

"Our apologies for the wait Ambassador, we were not expecting you so early."

"So I have been told." Lee replied "I will wait for the Kazekage until the arranged time of course, I know he must be busy."

"There is a place prepared for you in the center of the city, please, come."

"Thank you. Goodbye Tami-Chan. I will see you again shortly."

He followed the black ops away down the village street.

Tami stared at the fan. Fingering the edges, which were blunted enough to touch, yet sharp enough to slice clean through an enemy if wielded properly. She felt both reverent and gleeful. A thrill of excitement taking over all thought until she finally realized what he had said before he'd left.

'_I will see you again shortly.' _

What did he mean by that?

.

.

.

Tami ran down the street, she had to go slow because the fan was quite heavy. She stopped, playing with her chakra for a while until the wind lifted the fan slightly to pull the weight from her shoulder. Then she ran some more.

When she reached the city center where she and her uncle lived, she hurried through the doors, past the black op guards who were all used to her rampages and didn't dare stop her. Once she reached the office she skidded to a halt in front of her sensei, who was standing guard near the door since he hadn't been training her in the last week.

"Where's that green bean from the leaf village?" She demanded.

Haru shrugged "He's in a meeting Tami, I'm afraid you will have to wait."

Tami growled. _He better not be!_ She had some questions to ask first. Tami tried the door anyways only to find it locked. _Darn it! _She turned, fan almost hitting Haru in the face as she headed up the stairs.

As she neared her bedroom she slowed and became quiet. Gaara had raised her well, he had thought of everything. Her bedroom was near the balcony so that he could always hear her if she woke up in the night when he was outside. The window faced the city so she always had natural night lights. Most importantly, her bedroom sat right above Gaara's office. Carefully she set the fan down in the corner near the door, then tiptoed around her bed. Tami lay on her stomach, her ear to the floor boards and her fingers raised in a sign. With a whispered word, she could clearly hear the voices down below.

.

.

.

"I do not think you understand Gaara-sama. I wasn't sent here to ask you. I was sent here to bring her back with me." Rock Lee said.

"You should have brought help then." Gaara replied coldly.

"They sent me because I know you."

Gaara said nothing. _So this is what it has come to._ He mused. He watched as Lee wandered the room restlessly. The man was really no different then when last they met. He was slim and lithe, He wore the standard Jounin vest, and orange leg warmers around his ankles, no doubt they still hid enough weights to bury a camel.

"I doubt your Hokage cares for my niece."Gaara said "Her family is here."

"Look, I understand you Gaara-sama, truly I do. I did not wish to come and demand such a thing. But you must understand where I am coming from," Lee sighed heavily. "Look." He said, taking another breath before continuing. "When you and Kankuro took Tami-chan from the leaf village you tipped the balance of what was left of the Allied Forces and the Second Contract. It was crumbling anyways, but you took what the Hokage saw as the most important tool we had. Our most important advantage over enemies."

Gaara's eyes darkened dangerously.

"He feels that you took a tool that rightfully belongs to him. That's how he sees it. She was born there, she's legally a citizen of Konoha and a member of the Nara clan. The Hokage wants her back and. . . This. . . Could be the next shinobi war."

There was a long silence.

"She is no weapon." Gaara said quietly. His eyes flickered upward and stared at Lee intensely. "She has more control of the Kyuubi then even Naruto had at times. She lets it's damage her own chakra yet does not let the Kyuubi's will effect her own. She didn't choose to be the jinchuuriki, yet she accepted it easily when I told her, and has guarded the prison of the Kyuubi with no thought for herself."

"I understand."

"I don't think you do."

The two men stared at each other. They had been through a lot, as both enemies and allies.

"Look. . . Gaara." Lee stepped closer, away from the darkening window. his voice lowered slightly. "I don't want this. The child seems content here, I think both Tamari and Shikamaru would want it that way, and anyone with any sense knows she's safest here with you. I have tried to explain it to them, but I have no say in it." Gaara stared out the window but said nothing. Lee leaned against the desk, toying with the white wrappings around his hands ". . . If the Hokage doesn't get her, they will come take her by force. . . I was told to tell you that."

"Would I loose?"

"How do you mean?"

"How strong are the leaf shinobi? How many will die if Suna and Konoha were at war?"

There was a long pause as Lee just stared. "It would be a long battle." he said slowly, then sighed. "My honor to my village forbids me from giving exact intel. . . " There was another pause, "We are allies with the mist village and their new kage, and have contact with the land of waves. The Hokage actually comes from there, The brother of the seventh Hokage. Our armies are a selection of many ninja, all fighting for us. Which means we have jutsu from all different lands and the best of their kind. It would be for a long battle. . . You would loose Gaara-sama, and many of our shinobi will die."

_Why is this happening now?_ Gaara thought, fists clenched.

"As I said, I will take care of her." Lee prodded again.

Gaara turned, gesturing Lee away with his hand, eyes shut in defeat. _Kankuro. . . Temari. . .Naruto where are you now when I need you? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"How was your meeting with the string bean?" Tami asked feigning innocence. She was sitting cross legged on the bed, a pile of clean, but unfolded laundry sat on one side and several kunai sat at her other side along with her polishing kit.

Gaara frowned at her.

"Oh I forgot uncle, they're our allies." she taunted sarcastically.

Gaara's face darkened. He did not yell, she rarely heard him raise his voice at all. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed next to her, putting his hands over hers to stop her furious kunai polishing

"Rock Lee is very strong. I respect him."

"He's a complete dork and he looks like an idiot."

"He came very close to killing me once."

She frowned, finally stopping with her Kunai polishing "He's that powerful?"

Gaara nodded.

Tami's frown deepened, she set the Kunai down and picked up a sock from her pile of laundry. The fabric was a light netting type, with a green rubberized soul so it wouldn't slip in saddles, yet protected your feet from sand and sun. She stuck her hand inside of it to turn it right side out. Then left her hand inside, pinching her fingers and making a sort of snake like sock puppet "I'm Rock Lee from the leaf village and I'm a Baka."

Gaara took her hand, pulling the sock off and holding her wrist firmly "Tami what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" She snapped angrily, yanking away. "Let me go!" She turned to face away from him. As she stood, she yanked the bed covers slightly to cover the space between the bed and the floor, hiding a brown leather bad, and her mother's fan. "What did Konoha want?" She demanded. She knew of course, but she wondered if he would tell her the truth.

Gaara spoke slowly and carefully "We are trying to make arrangements to stop a war from coming. Ever since The sixth Hokage died. . . You're right Tami, our relationship with Konoha has not been good."

"So what? We don't need them."

he was silent

Tami glared at him, glowering. I_s someone threatening him? Is that why he agreed?_ If her uncle was in danger, then she'd stop it! But. . . She knew it was impossible. No one could beat the Kazekage, and he would never listen to threats. Ever. "What else?" she demanded.

Gaara stood up, walking around the bed and kissing Tami lightly on the forehead.

"Nothing you have to worry about. Just train hard everyday. Fold your laundry and go to sleep Tami."

She tensed, hoping he wouldn't find the fan. If she didn't agree to go to Konoha would they take it away?

"He wanted something didn't he?" Sh feigned innocence again, but feeling like crying instead.

"We will discuss it tomorrow." he said, "Do you want me to help you fold your cloths?."

She turned away "No."

He nodded and walked to the door, flipping off the light and shadowing the room in darkness.

"I hate Konoha." Tami said

"There is nothing to hate there."

"Whatever." she lay in bed, listening as he shut the door quietly.

Tami stared at the ceiling. _Of course he isn't being threatened. He's too strong for that, too strong and hard headed. He's selling me out. _She blinked several times _That way he doesn't have to go to war with Konoha. To protect the village. He's going to make me go. I'm not going to Konoha ever. _

_._

_._

_._

Tami tied the sash tightly around her waist, struggling with it for a while. There was supposed to be a way to tie the fan to balance it so it wouldn't fall or tilt, but it was difficult to do on her own. Unfortunately, there was no one to ask for help, which made her angry because her uncle probably knew how to do it and could save her the trouble. She couldn't ask of course.

Tami hadn't cried yet, it wasn't worth it, nothing was. Her uncle. . . She'd heard it all

"_As I said, I'll take care of her."_

Then nothing but silence. She had tried to stay, listen to the entire conversation, but that silence. It might as well have been a "Yes, I must protect my people. Take her away."

He hadn't denied it either, hadn't told her the truth, that was because he knew she wouldn't like it.

Finally straightening the fan and standing carefully so it wouldn't tilt, she tested the balance of her weapon then bent to her knees to pull her bag from under the bed. She had filled it with enough food to last three days, if she skimped. With her shadow puppet jutsu she could easily catch other things to eat along the way, little animals and stuff. She straightened her cloak and took a deep breath, throwing the bag over her shoulder and knocking the fan off balance again. She had to start all over.

She wasn't going to Konoho, even if it meant never seeing her home, or her uncle again. She brushed the tears away "Oh stop it Tami!" she whispered to herself fiercely, glancing towards the closed window leading to the balcony. As a child she had always left it open, that way Gaara could hear her, and wake her up if she had a bad dream. As she got older she's maintained the habit, except for tonight. W_hat kind of place is Konoha? Take me away from my only family, seal demons into their kids, kill their parents. . . _She had to leave, no one could know. "You stupid!" she hissed to no certain person "He's not worth it." She shook her head, wiped her eyes again. It was the curse of being a girl. You couldn't do anything, even if it was the right thing, without crying and ruining it.

_He doesn't care about you. You heard him. _

_That stupid shinobi told him he was here to take me back with him, and the first thing he asks is how many soldiers they had._

She tried not to laugh even through her tears. That question had first made her smile, it would take a whole army to drag her off! But then there came no answer, that terrible silence. She had been right all along. The sand village came first.

Quietly, she stood, moving and tightening the sash a little bit. She took one last look at her bed, the wooden puppet doll, the still unfolded laundry, the soft blankets, closet full of clothing, and the pictures of on her nightstand. Then she left the room and tiptoed downstairs.

She went out two different windows to avoid the people who were on night watch. Eventually she cut back inside and through the large dining room, across the floor, and out the back door, where she slipped on her sandals. She played with the tan mask in her hands, attaching it around her head to cover her nose and mouth. No one would recognize her, it would be dark, her whisker marks would be hid and she'd just look like a young shinobi out on duty. Yes, then she'd get out, there would be no leaf village for her. Ever. Taking one last look inside as she shut the door she shifted the weight of her fan and ran across the hard packed sand between buildings and away from Suna.

.

**.**

**.**

Sitting on the rooftop, crouched behind the ledge of clay brick and watching silently, sat Gaara of the Sand. He watched his niece as she made her way down the street, the familiar shape of Temari's fan over her shoulder. Gaara shut his eyes, trying to block the pain.

"_She's precious to me Lee." he had finally said, "There has to be another way." _after realizing with a deep fear that Lee was right, the leaf village was a threat if he did not comply. And also realizing that he was willing to take on that threat, Gaara had been left with no choice but to defy the leaf village, and therefore start a war. He would give himself up to the leaf village if it would save his people, but Tami shouldn't have to, she had already given so much. . . Either way. This was going to mean war. No matter what he did.

There were very few people in his life that Gaara really and truly loved. So, without saying a word, he watched the last of those people disappear into the night. Wishing that he could stop her, and remind her, just one more time. That she wasn't alone.

"Kazekage-sama! I think Tami just. . ./"

"It's alright Haru-san." Gaara said quietly, "I'm letting her go."

.

.

.

**Author notes: Wheww! So glad I got these three chapters done now. Now we move on to the adventure. The ninja world as Naruto and his friends grew up in seems to be slowly disappearing,What really did Happen to Naruto, Shikimaru, Kankuro, and Temari anyways? *evil laugh***

**Special thanks to CaptainFlye for encouraging me and helping me so much. He's amazing. If I could I would marry him. Oh wait. I AM marrying him.**

**hehehe. (Yep, get jealous I win this one!)**

**Even though this certainly isn't a romance story, there are pairings in it. I don't want to tell you which since I don't want to ruin the story, just please understand that I can't please everyone so I just chose the people I liked to write about and wrote about them. Hopefully you will find my plot and characters enjoyable either way.**

**Thanks for reading thus far. I look forward to your comments. :)**


End file.
